RWBY: Lightning in the darkness
by Horizon Unsheathed
Summary: Summery was too large to put here so its in at the top of the story along with the character description. and yes chapter one is there also.
A young fox faunus was orphaned by an attack of grimm on his hometown and now roams the lands of Remnant. He hones the skills that he was taught by his towns huntsmen as he kills grimm out of revenge for the loss of his mother and close friends. One day in his travels he comes across another town being attacked in the same fashion his town was destroyed by and puts a stop to it. Brutally. After saving the town hes offered a place in Beacon Academy to be a true huntsmen. How will those his age react to him as he meets those at Beacon Academy? Will he be able to forgive those he believes abandoned his mother and him to die or will he pursue vengeance like no one has seen the likes before?

Pairings undecided but if they do happen Ruby will not be an option. (Sorry but for logical reasons it just feels horribly wrong.)

Name: Vincent Celdren

Race: Fox Faunus

Age: 16

Hair Color: Blonde (short)

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Height: 5.11

Weight: 225

Build: Slim/Defined muscle build

Scars: Various marks across his arms and upper body.

Weapons: Dual Long Swords enhanced with electrical/fire dust in each blade. (Think of when you played Dragon Age and you put the electric and fire runes on your sword for the visual effects when he uses the dust in the swords.)

Semblance: Electrokenesis/Pyrokenesis (Think of the lightning powers from Swotr Sith Sorcerers. As well as the protoss Templar psi storms and Archon attacks. Pyrokenesis is just the manipulation and creation of fire and is just simply that. Its also useful if you need to scorch a forest full of grimm to ash if your feeling lazy enough to clear it the hard way.)

Clothing/Armor: (Just look up Ezio's armor from AC: brotherhood and imagine it less bulky looking. And minus the hidden blades.)

Note: He has a dual semblance because I think it would be possible to have such a thing happen to a very rare and select few people. It would just be mentioned and very obscured part about Auras since they themselves do not really know the full extent about them. And since he has a dual semblance his mother had him trained under their towns huntsmen and huntswomen there so he could protect himself from those who would want to use him. Also I believe it would be possible to fight passed your aura depletion but you would just take physical damage at that point. You would also probably have to train to be able to do that which spending five years in grimm infested forests would teach you how to do that quickly enough.

* * *

 **Vincent Chapter 1**

It has been a week since Vincent had aided in the defense of the town he was currently taking up temporary residence in. They had been very grateful to him after the whole incident. The towns locally trained huntsmen and women were especially grateful to have another experienced huntsmen even if he was still a child. They didn't pry into his past and he was grateful. They had even repaired his clothing, weapons and given him a full stock of electric and fire dust.

Needless to say if he would've known that towns were this grateful to roaming huntsmen who came to their aid he would've been doing this more often. It seemed to be less problematic than spending years in those hellish grimm infested forests. Although one thing good came out of the years of torment. He had become quite proficient in fighting and surviving.

 *****Flashback*****

 _He had been tracking a steadily growing hoard of grimm moving east along a river for about a week. Needless to say when he found them assaulting a town it brought back some... Unpleasant memories. Memories that left him with a boiling fury. However it seemed those monster were too preoccupied with the aspect of an easy feast and didnt seem to care about a single faunus behind them. He planned to make them regret that decision._

 _Once he had gotten close enough he launched himself into a tree to then launch himself into the sea of grimm. Something he had done numerous times._

 _As he reached the half way part in his fall into the tide of grimm he unleashed a large stream of fire dust which made a circle that trapt a large number of grimm. When he landed in the center of the grimm encircled by fire he soaked the area within with a massive wave of electrical dust that charred them. He grinned in a twisted way as he tallied up the total number of grimm killed to a number of thirty or more killed._

 _A large roar from an Ursa major echoed and the beast jumped into the circle of charred grimm. It charged and so did Vincent. The Ursa swiped its clawed hand horizontally which he ducked under and promptly removed the offending limb while he used his other sword to stab into its side and propel himself onto its back in one swift movement. The Ursa's body soon found itself without its head which hit the ground and rolled away._

 _After the beasts body hit the ground Vincent casually stood up and turned his head to face the remaining hoard who now stared at this white clad creature with a hood only showing an evil smirk. All they could sense from this creature was a dark sense of pleasure it got from harming their kind. A sickening hunger to shred them asunder, to burn, char, electrocute, slash, maim, and ultimately... Kill. They smelled an overriding desire above all others though, revenge. It was the darkest burning desire that they could smell._

 _For the few short moments the grimm hoard stood there. They were trying to determine weather this was actual prey. It may have looked like it but the darkness they sensed was the farthest from what their normal prey smelled of. Then one by one they all started growling and snarling. It may not be prey but it harmed their kind. So it must be punished._

 _What most of this newly enraged hoard did not notice was the sky growing dark. And the ozone became charged with static. A slow and soft build up of thunder echoing its anger. The older grimm in the hoard however did notice. Their advance was slower than their younger counterparts. They had learned to observe their prey over the years. This white clad creature they were observing was no prey. The being in front of them was another predator._

 _With that information in hand the older and slightly smarter grimm had come to the general consensus to back away and quickly. Finally being able to smell the air filling with danger._

 _However it was too late as the sky ripped open and lanced massive bolts of lightning into the tide of raging bodies that tried to make their way to Vincent. Each arc killed scores of the grimm, and there were dozens of lightning arcs to be seen. The summoned storm did not last long, though it was more than enough to leave only a handful of grim left. A handful which Vincent took time killing off as they now struggled to get away for survival as he ripped into them with his blades._

 _One grimm in particular was attempting to crawl away since Vincent had taken its legs and one of its arms. Soft footsteps could be heard behind it and it turned its head and snarled. Only to be kicked in its bone mask hard enough to crack it slightly. This one was one of the few who had stopped their charge before its prey unleashed unimaginable power on its fellow grimm in the hoard._

 _Vincent stared coldly at it as it whimpered in pain."Pathetic... Where was all of that blood lust you had earlier? " He said as he pressed his foot onto its back forcing its weakened body down into the ground."Its still amazing no matter how many times I do this. It never fails that at least one of you fears for its existence." He said with malicious intent dripping from his voice cracking another sickening grin."This is how my kind feels right before they die from your kind. Too bad you wont be able to learn from this." He said as he slowly pierced the back of the creatures skull with one of his blades. It wailed in agony for only a moment before Vincent incinerated its brain with his remaining fire dust._

 _He withdrew his sword and sheathed it as he started walking towards the town. He knew he had killed off the main force of the grimm hoard but there may have been the chance they had overwhelmed the defending hunters and huntresses. If that happened he would just salvage what he could and move on like he normally did. He wasnt a stranger to seeing the dead. Or their remains. Especially after he returned to his destroyed town to find everything and everyone mutilated._

 _While it no longer bothered him as much to see the dead anymore it didn't make it any easier. It ripped into him in some form or fashion. He knew to expect bodies on the outskirts of the town. The defenders would've tried to hold them there. He wasn't wrong._

 _He crouched next to a dead huntsmen who looked to have been bitten in half. Vincent closed the dead mans terror filled eyes and closed his mouths silent death scream. He placed the mans remaining arm on his chest and gave a silent prayer before doing the same to the others. Giving them the respect they deserved._

 _Vincent sighed tiredly as he considered he may have gone overboard in that fight before snorting in irritation. There was no such thing as overboard when there's a hoard of grim knocking on a villages door. You did what ever it took to stay alive. You hesitate and you die. It was do or die out here. A hard lesson he learned five years ago._

 _He was torn out of his thoughts by the sounds of weapons being drawn and trained on him. Vincent raised his hands slightly in surrender and smirked in slight amusement."Well shit if I would've known this would be my welcome after killing off the main tide of the grimm I wouldve kept moving." He said with thick sarcasm._

 _The female in the front of the group stepped forward slightly her sword raised in case of an attack."Remove your hood slowly." She commanded firmly._

 _He slowly removed the hood from my face which caused a few murmurs from the group which defended the town._

 _"Jesus its a fucking kid man."_

 _"Why the hell is he here alone?"_

 _She glanced back to the group behind her."Enough." She snapped harshly before turning back to me."Whats your name, Why are you here and where are you from?" She snapped out again to him._

 _Vincent gave a small sigh."My name is Vincent Celdren. I was tracking this hoard of grimm for a while waiting for the chance to kill them. As for where im from it no longer matters since it no longer exists." He said the last part with a deadened tone which caused the group in front of him to ridged in mild shock and then more murmers he didnt pay attention to._

 *****Flashback End*****

Vincent sighed as he looked out the window of a room that belonged to the female huntsmen named Elena who lead the others in defending the town. She offered to put him up while he rested and had his equipment and dust stock replenished. Apparently she had contacted someone important to come talk to him in the mean time and asked to wait to hear this person out. He remembered her calling him Ozpin. Some big shot or something to all huntsmen and women on Remnant.

The man was supposed to be arriving sometime this evening. He let out another sigh at the situation. He hated being in the spotlight. Up till now he had been doing a well enough job keeping out of the limelight. Although if he thought about it he figured it wouldn't have lasted forever if he survived this long.

Vincent heard the door open and the female huntress came into the living room and sat down. He turned to regard her. She was fairly tall and slender. Her shoulder length black hair had put itself everywhere when she sat down. He figured she was in her mid twenties. And even though he wasnt particularly into older women she was quite beautiful.

She had taken out a pack of smokes and rummaged through her pockets grumbling as she failed to find her lighter. He chuckled at her predicament which earned him a glare. He leaned over casually and with an outstretched finger created a small flame. She arched an eyebrow but leaned over and lit her cigarette with his created flame.

Elena leaned back an exhaled the smoke she inhaled from the cigarette."You know most kids would chastise me for smoking. Not offer me a light." She said with a smirk.

Vincent shrugged."Yeah well most kids dont live five years in grimm infested forests. Hell I should be asking for one of those." He said chuckling while giving a wry smirk.

Elena rolled her eyes."Yeah not a chance in hell kiddo. But I may consider giving you a beer instead. I thought your semblance was lightning. You know... I just realized this but you keep lighting my smokes with fire but you can also use lightning. You one of those dual semblance types?" She asked curiously.

Vincent gave her a slight nod."Lighting from my mother. Fire from my dad. I try and not use my fire to much." He said the last part with mild venom behind it.

Elena gave him a concerned stare."You and your father dont get along I assume." She asked unsure how to proceed with this.

Vincent gave a snort in mild understatement."My esteemed 'Father' up and left my mother before I was born..." He said with a flat tone.

They sat there in silence for a while after that last comment from Vincent. It wasnt that he was upset with Elena asking questions. It was just that this was not a subject he was ready to talk about by any means. So he felt slightly bad about snapping at her for his personal issues.

Vincent sighed and looked back at Elena."Look im sorry. This subject is very sensitive for me and I dont like talking about it much. If at all." He said finally breaking the silence.

Elena gave a small smile."No... Its fine. I shouldn't have brought this subject up. I figured since you've been staying here a week you might be ok with me poking into your past a bit. Though I guess that this may have been a poor starting point." She said giving a regretful chuckle.

Vincent gave a slight shrug."Theres really not much to learn really... I started learning how to fight at a young age from my towns Hunters and Huntresses. Then the grimm attacked. I became an orphan who then lived in the grimm forests fighting since I was eleven. Now Im here." He said casually.

Elena frowned slightly."Thats rather abridged. Surely there must be something you still hold dear from those times with your friends and loved ones." She said sadly.

Vincent laughed in resignation."You tend to let go of those kinds of memories... Especially if they're the main cause of your pain. That kind of pain leaves you open when you live among those who would try and eat you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Now they're just brief images that I hardly remember." He said as he looked at his hands.

Elena stiffened at his words."What if you didn't have to do that anymore? What if you could make new and more pleasant memories? Would you do it?" She asked suddenly concerned.

Vincent sat there and contemplated her questions. Did he want that? Did he want to try and find a new life where he could find peace among the humans and his fellow faunus? Did he want a new life... If he was honest with himself he didn't think he would come this close to having this choice.

Yet here was this person who he had only known a week doing her best to try and give him the thing he thought he would never have. She had contacted this man who went by the name Ozpin. And he was coming here tonight to talk with him. If he thought more on the subject it felt too surreal to be real.

He let out an explosive sigh. He truly didnt know. And that scared him. He knew no sane person wished to be constantly fighting grimm. Worse still was that he had grown to enjoy it. He enjoyed how he seemingly made these creatures who seemed to feel no fear... fear him.

Because out in those forests only one thing was respected and feared among the grimm, power. It was a simple rule in the grimm forests... If you had power you survived and evolved. You became more than you were after each fight. He had evolved to thrive by that simple rule. He knew he had power. Of that he saw no reason to be modest about. If you had power in the forests you showed it as you crushed those who challenged you.

Looking deeper into himself for the truth of the matter he would find that he was scared... Not scared of the fact he would be trying to make new friends and bonds. But fear of growing soft among those who had a moral compass. Fear of losing the power he had earned. Fear of finding out the power he gained wasnt enough to protect those he may grow close to. There were other fears but those seemed fairly more important.

He looked up from his hands and back to Elena and regarded her closely. She was someone who had taken him in while his things were repaired. She had taken the time to get to know him even though he was now terrible at being social. If she was trying then he may as well try being civilized.

Vincent let out an explosive sigh."Honestly... I wouldn't know where or how to start making a new life. Ive lived among the grimm for years. Out of the few towns ive visited no one has taken me in and tried to talk to me like you have this past week. And to say your the only person who knows me better than anyone else... is a truer statement than you may ever know." He said truthfully after a long silence.

Elena gave a small chuckle as she smiled."Well to be fair it wasnt easy learning what little I have. As for making a new life... just listen to what Ozpin has to offer. It may be easier than you realize." She said simply.

Vincent grunted."Well... I cant in good conscious leave and not meet him after all the trouble you went to get the man to come here. Even with you making me give you lights as you seemingly lose your lighters." He said with a smirk and a teasing tone.

Elena looked at him accusingly before huffing in indignation."I wont even dignify that last comment with a reply. However I suppose that I should be satisfied with that for now. You should go and collect your gear. Ozpin will be here within the hour to talk with you." She said suddenly getting up and walking away.

He watched her go for a moment before he stood up to leave. It seemed that the moment of truth was getting closer. Sighing as he left he silently wondered where this meeting would go. Either way he knew it would change his life with either decision he made. Accept. Or decline.

* * *

Authors Notes: This was rolling around in my head for like the past week or so and I couldn't get it to go away so I took Time to put this down for the peeps on this site to enjoy. Those who are anticipating Familiar of Zero: Unexpected Guardian have no fear I have half of it already written down.

This is also my first hand at trying to write in third pov. If there are issues with this then by all means please give me any tips or tricks.

Dont forget to review and let me know what you think. Otherwise i'll flood your doorstep with a mountain of little ceasers delivery pizza... and not their fresh baked ones either. And those who have had that god awful cardboard pizza... you know what im talking about. (lord sidious cackling)


End file.
